Under Construction
by karatechopmountains
Summary: When options are not offered, you must create. Build it, shape it, and control it. Therefore, it will be made for you and only you. TsuMio. AU and OOC.


**_Full Summary:_** _When options are not offered, you must create. Build it, shape it, and control it. Therefore, it will be made for you and only you. Mio Akiyama, successful corporate lawyer living a dull life swapped at the expense of love and fame. When her afflicting past comes back to haunt her, she learns not all sugars are sweet and the dull life may be the best lived. TsuMio, Mitsu, Yuisa. AU and OOC._

**_A/N: _**_Hello, hello, hello. This is my uhh... experiment? I've been working on this story for awhile and now I finally have the courage to post the first chapter. So if you're highly generous, or just want to, review and tell me what you think. __Go easy on me though, yeah? __I'm sensitive (XP)_**_._**_ Definitely will be looking for tips and corrections, too. Just a little warning, it is an **M-rated** fiction and will contain **M-rated** material.__ Plus, AU and OOCness as well.__ So yeah, enjoy and if you've decided to leave already, thanks for at least taking time out to read the A/N (=D). _**_  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own K-On! nor do I want to. Too much work... _

**_U - N - D - E - R ~ C - O - N - S - T - R - U - C - T - I - O - N  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Hushed pleas traveled to deaf ears, fingertips glided across silk. She pushed, pertinacious on sculpting perfection, iniquitously gaining sovereignty, and injecting venomous enmity. A repetitious process worthwhile of it's completion; time would not be of significance in shaping and building one's desire.<em>

_chapter i: change? maybe  
><em>

Bleak, gray shapeless clouds shrouded the vapid city in yet another indication of an oncoming storm. An exasperated sigh escaped thin pink lips as she stared out of the cafe window, lifeless eyes roaming through the bodies of civilians rushing pass each other, one of some bumping into another. She brought the foam cup to her lips, tilting the bitter sweet contents into her mouth.

_"Same shit, different day."_

It was the same, dull methodical procedure. Though, she questioned what she actually expected from the city life. Perhaps, when she was young and blissfully ignorant, the thrill and excitement of working a nine to five job and supporting herself without difficulty. Well, surprise, surprise, shit had gotten interesting—or on the contrary, _uninteresting_—when she graduated college and continued on her selected career path, leaving behind the simple luxuries of life (dreams, family, and friends) with hopes of attaining something better for herself. Well, at least that's what she told herself.

But now, as a twenty-six year old successful corporate lawyer, Akiyama Mio wondered what in the hell she was thinking when chose this life over one far more entertaining.

Her cellphone rang unceremoniously, causing her to snap her attention away from her daily feat and fish inside her purse to grab the damned device. She could hear her teeth grinding against each other as she glanced at the caller i.d., contemplating on whether or not she would want to answer to the undoubtedly smug voice she would hear on the other line. She huffed indignantly and, with strained effort, flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear.

"What the hell do you want now?" she snarled. She could her the woman chuckle briefly before her soft reply echoed through the speaker.

"You don't miss me at all, lovely princess?" Sokabe Megumi was the last person she would _ever_ miss by far. "Why must it always be that I want something, my beautiful dove? I was just calling to see how you were doing." she said, her words laced with false innocence. Mio was on the verge of crushing the coffee cup in her hand. She set it down just in case she would.

"Megumi, I am really not in the mood—"

"You're never in the mood."

"—right now. I _may _call you back later. Goodbye." She didn't wait for the annoying nuisance to respond before taking the phone off of her ear. At the last second, she heard the distinct sound of Megumi tsking and the simple words that made her immediately draw the phone back to her ear.

"Shame, and here I am with two tickets to our favorite bands concert downtown this weekend."

"How much do you want for one?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed with her other hand rubbing her temple.

"Oh, Mio. I'm not selling them."

"Then why in the hell—"

"How about a compromise, my darling?" Mio bristled at the suggestion, knowing exactly what Megumi was hinting at. "We both go, _together_." Mio's mind translation: as a couple. She inwardly groaned in frustration.

"Fine." she growled through gritted teeth. It had been a while since she'd seen _that _band. The band she so graciously left behind in search of nonexistent means.

Well, at least that's what she told herself.

"Oh, really now? Isn't that just fantastic?" The smug tone she abhorred surfaced from the woman she had grown to loath. As if she had known beforehand that Mio would rather chose to go on a date with her for the sake of a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence than get back to her oh, so boring life. Mio felt her anger boiling from the mere thought of this cocky hindrance being able to accomplish something such as getting under her skin. It reminded her too much of an ex-friend that did the same thing for her own enjoyment.

"Well, Mio-_chuan_," Mio suppressed the urge to scream. "I'll see you Saturday night. Love ya, bye." The dial tone greeted her ear before Mio could let loose a hell storm of obscenities. She sighed and shut the phone, returning her gaze to the busy streets.

Fond memories of her past resurfaced, from the casual days of hanging out with her friends to the prime moments of their performances together. Whether or not she was looking forward to this event wasn't exactly clear, but she knew she felt some kind of way towards it. As her phone gave off three consecutive rings, signaling the end of her lunch break, lifeless eyes flickered to gray clouds covering the dull city, a new glint flashing in the silver irises.

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's pretty crowded in here, don't ya think? We should stick close so we don't get separated." Mio felt an arm encircle her waist and thin fingers rest at her side. She shot a steely glare to her sly brown-haired companion who's grin only widened when Mio didn't pull away or shrug her off.<p>

_"Think you're so damn clever," _Mio thought irately. _"Bet you won't be when I wipe that shit eating grin off of your face." _

"When does the concert start?" Mio snapped impatiently.

"Soon. They're setting up the equipment as the crowd get's situated. It'll be a minute." Mio frowned, but said nothing else. When the concert hall was crowded with fans already going crazy, the members of one the most renown bands in Japan walked on stage, eliciting several screams, hoots, and hollers from their already hyped fans.

For one millisecond, looking at the older faces of the band members, Mio felt her chest clench painfully, and breath coming out in short gasps as she struggled to exhale. She brought her hand up to grasp the front of her shirt, her body trembling with sweat forming on her brow. She could hear her heart beating loud and rapidly in her chest. _"Why the hell can't I control myself? Dammit!"_ The grip on her waist tightened and she blinked several times before looking into the concerned face of the older woman. She shook her head, smiling reassuringly before resting her eyes back on the band.

She had thought that phase was over.

_Ho-kago Tea Time. Light Music Club. Sakuragaoka. High school. Ritsu, Yui, Tsumugi, and Azusa. _Her mind wouldn't stop replaying memories. _Their replacement. _Her eyes froze on the Yamaha Sbv500 bass. _Jun Suzuki._

"Welcome to Ho-kago Tea Time's live concert!" Yui Hirasawa announced loudly, the fans cheers intensifying greatly at just hearing the lead guitarist voice. "We're really glad to be back at home to perform. It's been amazing traveling, but there's no place like home, right?" The crowd agreed loudly. As Mio watched the still bubbly guitarist talk to her fans, she couldn't help, but feel a sharp twinge in her chest again. Yui's smile was always so infectious.

When Yui had finished rambling to the crowd, they had started to play their first song with Yui as the lead vocalist, which was, oddly so, the first song they had played together back in their first high school performance. _Light and Fluffy Time._

Depressing and yet, so captivating.

She almost cringed at the embarrassing memories that came along with the name. That was the day she gained a fan club at the expense of a panty-shot. She shuddered and side glanced at the ex-president of it all.

_"Damn pervert." _she thought, the corner of her lips arching up imperceptibly.

The band played for several hours and when they were finally finished it was near midnight. Despite the grief of being this close to her old, _ex_-friends, Mio found she had actually enjoyed herself. There was even a sparkle in her eyes. Most of their songs were new, but they played a couple of the older ones and for some reason, Mio felt the strange urge to go home and take out her old, and probably dusty, 3- Color Sunburst Fender J-Bass from the closet.

She probably wouldn't though. She still had work to do.

"Thank you for coming out tonight!" Ritsu Tainaka yelled after taking the mic from Yui. "We'll be here all week before going back on tour. So, if you see us in your local mall, don't hesitate to scream out passionately to us." She winked playfully. Mio shook her head, the slight sparkle in her eye diminishing and the small smile dropping from her lips. _"Some things will never change."_

Megumi's arm dropped from her waist and her hand intertwined with Mio's. She started pulling her along to the opposite direction of the door. She was about to ask where they were going when they abruptly stopped in front of a side door marked 'Exit' and Megumi turned to her with a mischievous smirk on her face. She threw something over Mio's head before continuing to drag her through the door where she found there were only three girls excitedly talking amongst each other.

_"What the hell_—" She glanced at the Backstage Pass around her neck, horror etching into her features. "No way!" She pivoted and tried yanking her wrist from Megumi's grasp. "I only agreed to come see the concert with you. This is not apart of our deal!" She turned scathing eyes to the unnaturally strong hand locked around her wrist. If she tried hard enough, maybe she could burn it off with her eyes. "Dammit, Megumi. Let me go, you little—"

Someone cleared their throat loudly. "Uh... excuse us?"

"What?" Mio snapped, focusing her eyes to the speaker.

She froze.

Amber eyes widened in disbelief.

_"Fuck me."_


End file.
